Denture adhesive cream formulations have heretofore been comprised mainly of natural or synthetic polymer materials suspended in an anhydrous oleagenous vehicle system comprising mineral oil and petrolatum. The petrolatum is added to thicken the formulation consistency to that of a cream which is extrudable from tubes. These formulations necessarily must be thick to prevent syneresis or phase separation because the solid adhesive particles are merely suspended in the oily vehicle. This thickness of the formulations makes them somewhat difficult to squeeze out from the tube.
Additionally, although these formulations are fairly thick in consistency at ambient room temperature of about 25.degree. C., they are not thermally very stable and hence tend to thin out even at slightly elevated temperatures. For example, at the body/mouth temperature of 37.degree. C. at which these formulations are used, they tend to thin out and become runny and therefore ooze out from under the denture during use. The phenonenon is naturally further aggravated when hot liquids and foods are consumed by denture wearers who use such denture adhesive products. This problem with oozing of denture adhesive from under the dentures into the mouth is considered to be one of the major drawbacks to the consumer due to the unpleasant taste and mouth feel. Additionally, the holding property of the formulation is reduced due to the oozing or loss of product from under the denture.
Oil separation is an additional drawback to such denture creams in addition to the substantial change in viscosity of such products over the temperature range of 10.degree. to 48.degree. C.
It is therefore highly desirable that improved denture adhesives be made available which avoid or substantially reduce these drawbacks of prior art denture adhesives.